


Isn't It Romantic?

by flickawhip



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the general agreement with others on Twitter that it looked a little like Maggie wanted to touch Joce's breast... this got SUPER fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Romantic?

Jocelyn hadn't really been aware of what may have been about to happen until she felt Maggie's hand slide slowly over her breast, her smile soft against Maggie's lips even as she took a breath to pull back. 

"Maggie..."

"Joce... for once don't fight this..."

A pause, then Jocelyn smiled, and pulled Maggie into a second kiss, no longer questioning what was happening, just trusting that it was right and that she had not made a mistake, Maggie loved her, she knew that much. Maggie always had.   
Maggie, the same Maggie who had never once pulled back from her, Maggie who had questioned what she was saying but then had given in to what she was feeling. She wanted Jocelyn and, for once, Jocelyn wasn't afraid of what may yet come.


End file.
